


Bad Days

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Hakoda, Alpha Jet, Alpha Katara, Alpha Mai, Alpha Pipsqueak, Alpha Sokka, Alpha Toph, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Aang, Beta Bato, Beta Teo, Beta The Duke, Beta Ty Lee, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Omega Zuko, Toph is over dramatic, alpha haru, hurt zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko has been having a really shitty day. Then, apparently, Sokka is badly injured and Zuko’s days becomes worse. Can it take a turn for the better?
Relationships: Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 199





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raven96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven96/gifts).



> @raven96 wanted Zuko to have a bad day

Zuko’s day started off bad. 

He had woken up and realized that they had run out of milk. So he had to go to the grocery store at 8 am.

Then, he was almost assaulted by a drunk man.

It was only 9:30 and Zuko was pissed and had a softball-sized bruise blossoming on his ribs.

He just grumbled a complaint and walked into his house.

He was starting to make coffee and toast when he realized that Sokka and Jet hadn’t come down yet.

He goes upstairs to see that they left him a note. It said they had left for practice and would be back at around 7.

Zuko pouts to himself. He had at least wanted a goodbye kiss.

He resigns himself to eating breakfast and leaving for work.

Throughout the course of the day, he deals with several meetings all stacked on top of one another, his secretary was absent, Katara said she couldn’t meet with him that day for lunch and he wasn’t able to eat anything all day because he was too busy.

What topped it all off was a conversation he had had with a man on the elevator to his car.

“I heard the guy who runs this company is an omega,” the man says.

Zuko looks mildly surprised. He thought he would be easy to recognize with the scar but he shrugs and follows the conversation.

“Cool, he managed to take over an organization like this even with all that prejudice, huh?”

“Are you kidding? He’s a total bitch.”

“What?” Zuko asks, appalled.

“He doesn’t deserve this company. He’s just some stupid omega. I bet he doesn’t have a good alpha. Most omegas go rogue if they aren’t knotted enough.”

Zuko is silent for the rest of the ride as the man dishes out rude comments.

They exit the elevator but Zuko stops in front of the front desk.

“Make sure this man is never seen in this building again and he is charged for verbal assault with the elevator video footage,” Zuko tells Ruby, the front desk manager.

“What?” the man yells.

“I’m the stupid omega, sir. Please leave the premises,” Zuko says, calmly, eyes lighting with satisfaction.

Security guards drag the man out of the door and Ruby giggles next to him.

“You really are a great person. Don’t listen to him,” she reassures before continuing to do her work.

Zuko trudges home and finally lays on the couch, throwing on one of Sokka’s shirts and curling up in Jet’s sweatpants.

He is so done with this shitty day and is just waiting for this day to be over. After all, there is no way this day could get any worse.

The doorbell rings.

Zuko groans but gets up to open the door. As soon as he opens it, Toph bursting through the door causing Zuko to stub his toe.

“Fuck!” the omega hisses.

“Sorry, Sparky, but Sokka broke his leg! It’s really bad. Aang’s waiting in the car,” Toph yells.

Zuko feels his heart stop. Of course, the stupid fucking universe wants to prove him wrong. 

He runs out and quickly greets a panicked Aang.

They tear through the streets to Katara and Aang’s house.

“Why aren’t we at the hospital?” Zuko asked, confused.

“Katara thought she could heal him,” Aang explains.

Zuko nods in understanding but is pulled into the house by Toph.

The second he walks through, the house explodes with cheers of “HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZUKO!”

Zuko has a mini heart attack right there and then.

Familiar faces greet him. Aang and Toph stood grinning behind him. Hakoda and Bato were holding a sign. Pipsqueak, The Duke, Teo, and Haru all were holding presents. Katara was holding his favorite donuts because he didn’t like cake. Jet and Sokka were holding a beautifully decorated cake even though they knew he wasn’t going to eat it.

Zuko didn’t realize he was crying till he splashed salty tears on his lips. He blinks in surprise and is about to kiss to swipe them but Jet beats him to it.

“What’s wrong? You never wear that sweatshirt unless you feel bad,” Sokka asks while Jet hugs their omega close.

Zuko finally breaks and tells them what happens throughout the day and how scared he was to think Sokka was hurt.

Sokka glares at Toph while Katara goes to find salve to help the bruise. She seems to sense it because she says, “Hey, you didn’t give me much to work with.”

“I forgot it was my birthday,” Zuko says, the honesty surprising himself.

“Well then. Let’s celebrate to remind you, hmm?” Hakoda says from the back. Zuko gently nods.

The party is in full swing when Mai and Ty Lee come. Zuko would deny it but he teared up when he saw the couple. They had been in touch but he missed them a lot.

Zuko smiles watching the people around him interact. Aang and Sokka were playing beer pong and the Air Nation company head could not have been more drunk. Everyone else was talking or playing something.

The day started badly, but now looking back? It couldn’t have been better.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
